Into the depths of his wacky, wacky mind
by Draco Potter-Malfoy69
Summary: OneShot! HarryDraco. What happens when the pressure inside Harry's brain becomes too much? See what a traumatized mind can accomplish in one History of Magic class. Read! Review!


**Into the depths of his mysterious and wacky, wacky mind**

I'm sitting in my chair, drowned in my thoughts and waiting for some form of release. Not that kind, you pervert. He's been on my mind the entire day--not that it hasn't happened before-- and concentrating on my classes is becoming increasingly difficult and tedious.

Of course, I, being as _lucky_ as I am, am pointedly ignored by my object of desire, who is occupying the same room, this really boring History of Magic class. Not that anybody notices.

See, he isn't my best friend, or even my tolerable classmate, per se. He's more like...let's just say he's my sworn enemy and arch-rival of all-time, with the exception of old Voldie, this psycho-maniacal dark wizard who killed my bleeding parents, Cedric Diggory, my godfather, and almost myself, just because of a BLOODY PROPHECY!

Well, I will _not_ dwell on that for any longer, or I might just implode, killing you and myself, and possibly others within a 6 mile radius, because when I explode, it's big. That evil overlord is dead now, even though I sometimes want to go to the Restricted Section of the library, look up some stuff on Necromancy, bring him back to life, and then kill him slowly and painfully. Well, anyways, that is a story for another day. My mind is now taking calming breaths. In and out. In…and out. _Phew!_ Now that that's off my chest, let me continue with this monologue of hopeless dreams and ranting.

_**Flashback**_

**It all started around the year before, when I boarded the Hogwarts Express with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We got a compartment at the end of the train all to ourselves, so we could play as many games like Wizard's Chess and Gobestones as we wanted without interruption. I was getting fed up, because Ron and 'Mione were flirting, and I, being the gentleman that I am, gave them some privacy by leaving to go to the loo. They hardly noticed my absence anyways, the way they kept on gazing at each other. **

**One of the very last things I expected was to find a very wet and very shirtless Draco Malfoy standing in the bathroom. I felt my jaw drop, and my knees becoming weaker by the second, and my face was flaming hot. He looked gorgeous, with his platinum hair plastered to his pale face, and the water droplets glistening down his slightly muscular chest, clinging to a few strands of light chest hair and then disappearing in the crook of his jeans. **

**REWIND! Jeans. Malfoy was wearing… jeans. Now that was a sight to treasure, because Malfoy hated anything Muggle. Well, okay, back to the glistening water. I finally got out of my trance. **

"**What happened to you?" I laughed very hard, because I was annoying Malfoy. Score! I hadn't noticed the bruise forming on his left cheek, but it stood out clearly as I asked him.**

**Malfoy looked up, arched an elegantly plucked eyebrow, smirked, and glared at me (ohh…if looks could kill…), and finally sneered "Why would I tell you, of all people?" He looked like he had been beat up, wincing as he touched his bruise, now a purple-ish color. I noticed that he looked about ready to cry too, and as he ran his perfect fingers through his silky hair, he looked positively cute. **

"**Because I want to know…it's not everyday somebody steals my thunder by doing the sane thing and pummeling you." I was smiling and pointing my index finger at him. **

"**You must've really pissed someone off, to get soaking wet and punched in the face…" **

**Malfoy, even in his disheveled state, managed to gain the upper hand in the most civil conversation ever had between us, the complete opposites. "If you were smart Potter, which I sincerely doubt, you would know that my question was hypothetical and that you should leave if you don't want my wand up your arse." He resumed drying his face and torso, shooting glowers at me.**

**At Malfoy's choice of words, I blushed crimson. It was common knowledge that I was bisexual, so this gave the Slytherin better topics to insult me with. I think that my aspect of him changed after I saw his brilliant display of firm stomach and muscles…**

**I asked again, "No, seriously, are you hurt? Do you need help? Did people gang up on you?" I really wanted to know what had happened to him; he had always escaped any kind of physical fight, which included violence, something that could maim his perfect face, or body.**

**I shouldn't have been having those thoughts about a bloke who had hated my guts for years, but I couldn't help myself. **

**For the first time in our exchange, he looked shocked, and had a good reason to be. I, Harry Potter, had just asked him, all concerned and shit, if he was okay instead of hexing him with boils or fungus-things. He composed himself quite quickly though, after receiving a shock like that.**

"**I don't want your charity, just leave me alone! Go back to your little friends and don't bloody talk to me as though all that fighting didn't mean anything to you!" He was bordering on severely pissed, but I found the courage to stand up to him.**

**I slowly cornered him into the corner of the small bathroom, shirtless and all, until he was touching the wall—trapped. I advanced a little closer. "You're wrong, actually. The fighting didn't mean anything."**

**I lightly brushed my lips over his parted ones and felt his breath hitch and increase speed. "It really didn't." And then I left him to sort out what I had just told him, a pink tinge adorning his pastel cheeks. **

_**End Flashback **_

So now, when I have been doing everything possible that is not ravishing him in the middle of the hallways (gods, I need a cold shower), which I feel like doing more than is probably healthy, he has been IGNORING me! The audacity of him! I feel so goddamn worthless! I hate him for making me feel like jumping him every time he taunts me in Potions, or every time he insults my friends, only because his voice his SO worth listening to and goddamn sexy! I hate him but… I love him? Is that even possible?

I'm looking at his soft, beautiful hair in this boring class while sighing softly and lovingly. I'm such a hopeless romantic! Jeez, I need some serious therapy or something. Maybe I should subscribe to that article in Witch Weekly about that really good shrink… Maybe I should just wink at him or do something suggestive, like lick my lips or rub myself up against my desk….Hmmm…the possibilities. I feel myself engrossed in plans of seducing Draco Malfoy: things like cornering him in an empty classroom, or in a very small broom closet. I have a fetish for small, dark places (well, considering the broom cupboard I had to live in and the small bedroom later on, I'm not surprised, really).

As though he feels my unwavering gaze, the blonde slowly and determinedly turns his head to find me openly staring at His Gorgeousness. His silver-grey eyes, however, are not narrowed or menacing, but there is unadulterated lust in them.

This startles me, leaving me breathless and hungry for more, but, as if he knows exactly what he did to me, he rotates his head back towards the boring drone of Professor Binns. I am left with lustful eyes (or so I think) and almost on the verge of moaning right then and there, in front of everyone. I pull myself together though, because I feel Hermione watching suspiciously.

Hermione is a really smart witch, but it took her extremely long to actually suspect that there was something going on. But after awhile, she began to doubt that my unwillingness to date girls was only a stage…

_**Flashback**_

**I was doing my blasted Potions homework at the time. It was only a couple months ago, too. Yes, Snape had given me and extra-credit assignment on the uses of Unicorn hair, all because I was late for his class. He was just like "Fifteen points form Gryffindor for being late and having bad taste in clothes." I sneered at him, imitating my enemy/love-of-my-life-but-doesn't-know-it-yet and snorted, taking my rightful place between Hermione and Ron. **

**So, I was caught up having to write this 1500 word essay when Hermione came and sat right in front of me. I coughed, this action stating that I had a lot of work to do, but she wouldn't get the hint. She just sat there, and looked like it would take several lifting charms to make her move an inch. Okay, here come the famous words: "Harry, we need to talk." **

**Never in my entire existence have there been good times following those words. It was always bad or embarrassing and I was planning on getting away with it. "Hem hem, I'm just gonna…" I got up from my chair and began backing away…very slowly, shifting my eyes and looking at her warily. She was too fast for me though. Stupid cleverness of hers! The audacity she has to actually TIE ME TO A CHAIR! I felt like pulling her bushy hair! I'm such a child sometimes, so maybe I should continue with the…thing she wanted to "talk" to me about. More like confronting me about it, though.**

**Anyways, she came up to me, pulled a chair out for her to sit on, sat on the chair, putting her hands on her hips, and sighed.**

"**Harry. You have been ignoring us ALL MONTH! You need to tell me what's going on! Please, I won't tell a soul about it…you can trust me. I'm your best friend. I mean, what could be SO bad that you wouldn't be able to tell me?"**

**I sighed…very hard. "'Mione, I can't tell you! You would think I'm weird and disgusting! You wouldn't understand!" I was shouting by that point, but luckily, there was nobody to hear us in the common room. **

**Her ears perked up when she heard "weird" and "disgusting", and she narrowed her eyes. **

"**Harry? Are you gay?"**

**My lack of response was taken as a yes, obviously. I blushed and apologized profusely, like she would slap me across the face and start screaming at me. She didn't though. She has brains, I tell you, because if she hurt me, I don't know what I would've done. **

"**Seriously Harry, there is nothing wrong with that, but it's just…I know you're in love with someone but you won't tell me who it is. I know it's a bloke now though…" She pondered this but to no avail; this was her first challenging problem to deal with, I guess. "I know he's someone who we don't like, because you would've told me already…"**

**Uh oh. She was getting close. I swallowed and shook my head. This could not be happening. I was close to spontaneously combusting by that point, and I had so much sexual tension built up that I had to release it somehow. **

"**Untie me Hermione! Right. Now." I was scary right then, I know I was. She looked at me like I was scary too. She undid me and I stood up, towering over her.**

**I was ready to let my feelings out. I was ready to tell my best friend of my crush, or maybe even love. **

"**I'm not sure how you're going to take this 'Mione. Just don't be surprised, okay? I know this might seem impossible, but…I have the hotts for Draco Malfoy." I mumbled the last bit, so she didn't hear me.**

"**Come again?"**

"**I said: I LOVE DRACO MALFOY! And I have since LAST YEAR! He is so BLOODY EDIBLE that I'm shocked that I haven't JUMPED him every time I SEE HIM!" Whoa. Now that that was off my chest, I needed to sit down. So did Hermione. We had a lot of talking to do…**

_**End Flashback **_

I've decided. When the bell rings to signal the end of class, I will confront that sexy, sexy beast of a Slytherin. Being that bloody fabulous should NOT be allowed. Like, ever. Oh…there goes the bell. Here goes nothing.

Everybody has left to go to lunch, including 'Mione and Ron, because I told them I needed to stay behind to ask Binns about something. They were quite surprised when I said this because nobody talks to him, ever. Haha. Well, whatever, the fact is that Draco is here too, and I want to make good use of that wall over there.

"Draco."

He's looking at me. Oh gosh. My legs are giving way and my heart is accelerating. How could a person do this to someone just by _looking_ at them? I don't know, but it's a wonderful feeling and I never want it to end.

"Harry." He's walking towards me. Hey! I'm supposed to be the one seducing him…Right? I'm such a stupid person. All my rational thoughts are leaking out of my head like water. He's about a foot away from me now…I really hope I'm not blushing. Okay, I can actually feel the heat coming from me, so I guess that answers my hopeless question. I swallow. I let go of the breath that I haven't realized I was holding back.

On impulse, I lean forward and crush my lips over his, and he isn't backing away. I feel his tongue flick over mine and then his fingers run through my messy mane of dark hair. I run my hands through his silky locks and kiss him harder, eliciting a very loud moan, but I don't know who moaned.

He is now straddling me on top of Binns' desk, looking down and me with bruised lips, mussed hair and a flushed face. I don't get to gaze at him for much longer, because he is now kissing me thoroughly, making me gasp and sigh, surprisingly at the same time. Excitement is coursing through my body and the way he's kissing me is going straight to my groin; I'm very hard by now, and…whoa…Draco is too, unless that really _is_ a longboat in his pocket. That which I sincerely doubt.

I'm now bucking up against the boy who is giving me so much pleasure by sucking my pulse point on my neck and rocking his hips into mine. I am so overwhelmed. I cry out in ecstasy from the friction we are causing, and I'm panting slightly. So is he. I love the way he looks at me, like he can't get enough of me…

Uh oh. The door to the classroom is slammed open and I am frozen in place. It's quite cliché: two enemies making out in an empty classroom and then someone "accidentally" walks in on them. And it's just by my incredible luck that it had to be the biggest bigot of all time.

"What the_ fuck_? Draco? Is that you? Are you kissing _Potter_?" says a very disgusted and cold voice. The voice of Severus Snape, the Professor who hates my living guts and would do anything to get me expelled. Well, this is a very compromising position to be in (pun intended), and I don't know how I'm going wiggle my way out of this.

"No," says a very sarcastic Draco against my lips. "I'm hexing his brains my shoving my tongue down his throat. Will you get the fuck out of here? I was actually enjoying myself before you interrupted my moment of pleasure."

"Language, Mr. Malfoy." His voice was deadly and still a bit disgusted. "I will be escorting the both of you to the Headmaster's office because I cannot deal with this…this situation of yours." He waved his hands pointlessly through the air.

"What?" I yell. Situation? "Is it against the rules to make-out with your enemy around here?" I laugh and continue kissing Draco neck, sucking at certain places, causing him to groan and buck against me.

"Stop that this instant! I will report you, make no mistake, I will!" The Potions Master is beyond hysterical and puce red.

"No!" Draco and I yell at the same time and at the top of our lungs. We both take out our wands and use the banishing spell on the livid teacher. He's propelled from the classroom and we hear the door close and lock behind us. We both sigh in relief.

"Now that _he's_ gone…let's get down to business." He leans down and kisses me sweetly, tongues and hands intertwining. Oh…I love him so much, more than life itself, and I think I like it…

_**Fin**_


End file.
